puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Open The Dream Gate Championship
The Open The Dream Gate Championship is the top singles championship in Dragon Gate. It is the successor to the Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship from Toryumon Japan, which had been discontinued as a result of the split from Toryumon. Being the last Ultimo Dragon Gym Champion, CIMA was named the first Dream Gate Champion. Overview The belt itself is rather unique. The name of the champion is engraved onto a plate, which is then placed on the face of the belt and protected by a locked gate. For a competitor to be a challenger for the title, he must secure a Challenger's Key. If the champion successfully defends the title, the loser's key is added to the belt as a trophy. If the challenger wins the title, the key will unlock the gate, allowing him to replace the old nameplate with his own. Each champion can devise their own method for how one can secure a Challenger's Key. Most of the time, these are done through the creation of matches, like in CIMA's third reign by holding battle royal matches dubbed CIMA Royale. Other times, there are different methods, such as when Masato Yoshino used a lottery system to determine his next challenger. Sometimes, the winner of the King of Gate tournament will be granted a Challenger's Key as proof of their being the strongest competitor over the previous one year period. Since its inception, Dream Gate has not only been defended in every Kobe World Hall pay-per-view event, but it has also been placed indefinitely as the show's main event. A slight exception was made in 2006 when a No Rope Bonus Match took place after the Dream Gate match, and while it appeared to have aired on pay-per-view it was officially considered a post-show dark match. In 2013, then-champion CIMA vowed to defend the belt once every month so long as he remained champion. Though his reign ended in July, the concept remained with the addition of the belt being defended on every show at Korakuen Hall. This is even if it had already been defended on another show during the month, such as Masato Yoshino defending on November 3 as part of the Gate of Destiny pay-per-view and then the belt being defended four days later at Korakuen Hall and also in 2017 YAMATO defended the title in 5-Way Survival Steel Cage match at the Dead or Alive against Shingo Takagi, BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and Naruki Doi. The original title belt was lost following Dragon Gate's July 20, 2015, event, which forced the promotion to create a new belt, which debuted on August 16, 2015. Title History Combined reigns Gallery |-| Gallery= DreamGate1.jpg|CIMA the first champion with the original title belt DGOpenTheDreamGateTitle.jpg|Original belt design with Challenger Key dreamopen.jpg|Nameplate unlocked CIMAdreamplate.jpg|Nameplate unlocked with CIMA nameplate Ricochetdreamplate.jpg|Nameplate unlocked with Ricochet nameplate dreamopenligernameplate.jpg|Old belt with the nameplate unlocked with Jushin Liger nameplate PostMatchdreamMoriKishiwada.jpg|Post Match respect between champion Magnitude Kishiwada and challanger Anthony W.Mori showofrespectakagicima.jpg|Post Match respect between champion Shingo Takagi and former champion CIMA MEwricochet.jpg|Ricochet, the first Gaijin to win the champion Bxbhulkvmadblankeyhandicap.jpg|Contract signing between champion BxB Hulk and challengers Naruki Doi, Cyber Kong, Kzy and Mondai Ryu PostMatchdreamTozawaYamato.jpg|Post Match respect between champion YAMATO and challanger Akira Tozawa Doi with current dream gate belt.jpg|Naruki Doi as the provisional champion Yamadoidream.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger Naruki Doi Yamazawa.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger Akira Tozawa t-hawkyamatosigning.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger T-Hawk mochiyamacontract.jpg|Contract signing between champion YAMATO and challanger Masaaki Mochizuki |-| Dream Keys= dreamkey2.jpg|Current Dream key design dreamkey.jpg|Old Dream key design |-| Defenses= morikishidream.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada vs. Anthony W. Mori - February 11, 2005 mchifujidream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. Don Fujii - May 11, 2005 susumu v kid.png|Susumu Yokosuka vs. Dragon Kid - July 2, 2006 cimaligerdream.jpg|CIMA vs Jushin Thunder Liger - July 1, 2007 yoshinocimadream.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs. CIMA - March 20, 2008 DoiTakagi.jpg|Naruki Doi vs Shingo Takagi - December 28, 2008 Akebonodoidream.jpg|Naruki Doi vs. Akebono - May 5, 2009 cimadoibravedream.jpg|CIMA vs. Naruki Doi - July 19, 2009 mochizukiyoshinodream.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs. Masaaki Mochizuki - April 14, 2011 mochizukiYAMATOdream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. YAMATO - May 5, 2011 mochizukihulkdream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. BxB Hulk - July 17, 2011 CIMAYAMAdream.jpg|YAMATO vs. CIMA - August 22, 2012 cimadoidream2.jpg|Naruki Doi vs. CIMA - September 23, 2012 tozawacimadream.jpg|CIMA vs. Akira Tozawa - May 5, 2013 takayamadream1.jpg|Shingo Takagi vs. YAMATO - August 23, 2013 sairyoyamadream.jpg|YAMATO vs Ryo "Jimmy" Saito - September 12, 2013 Yamayoshi.jpg|YAMATO vs. Masato Yoshino - October 10, 2013 yoshihawk.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs T-Hawk - November 7, 2013 Mochiyoshi.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. Masato Yoshino - January 16, 2014 ricochetyoshi.jpg|Ricochet vs Masato Yoshino - March 2, 2014 ricochetuhaa.jpg|Ricochet vs. Uhaa Nation - March 6, 2014 yamaricochet.JPG|YAMATO vs. Ricochet - May 5, 2014 hulkvyamato2.jpg|BxB Hulk vs YAMATO - July 20, 2014 doikzykonghulkdream.jpg|BxB Hulk vs MAD BLANKEY (Cyber Kong, Kzy, Mondai Ryu and Naruki Doi) - August 5, 2014 hulkdoidream.jpg|Naruki Doi vs BxB Hulk - August 17, 2014 HulkTakagiDream.png|BxB Hulk vs. Shingo Takagi - December 28, 2014 yoshinovst-hamkkobeworld.png|Masato Yoshino vs T-Hawk - July 20, 2015 yoshinovsshingo.jpg|Masato Yoshino vs Shingo Takagi - August 16, 2015 takayamadream.jpg|Shingo Takagi vs. YAMATO - July 24, 2016 hulkvyamato.jpg|BxB Hulk vs YAMATO - February 2, 2017 yamakongdream.jpg|YAMATO vs Cyber Kong - March 5, 2017 KobeDefense.jpg|YAMATO vs. T-Hawk - July 23, 2017 KMOCHIYAMATODefense2.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki vs. YAMATO - September 18, 2017 susumumochidream.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka vs. Masaaki Mochizuki - November 3, 2017 sairyomochidream.jpg|Ryo Saito vs. Masaaki Mochizuki - December 23, 2017 |-| Champions= Cimadream.jpg|CIMA Mochidream3.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki Kishidream.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada Ryodream.jpeg|Ryo Saito Susumu Dream Gate-3-.jpg|Jimmy Susumu Don Fujii dreamgate.png|Don Fujii ligerdream.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger Takagidream2.jpg|Shingo Takagi Doidream.jpg|Naruki Doi YAMATO4dream2.jpg|YAMATO Yoshinodream.jpg|Masato Yoshino Ricochetdream.jpg|Ricochet hulkdream.jpg|BxB Hulk Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships